Mortal Heroes
by Numair's Lover
Summary: In a fight against the elements, only one will prevail... DN
1. Prologue

This was originally planned just to write while I was trying to get over my writer's block. But I think I am going to discontinue the other one and focus on this one, to tell you the truth I was getting very sick of writing return of chaos and it wasn't very good anyway.

Oh and in case your confused, this is a what if story, if Rikash and the other stormwings didn't show up to take Daine and Numair across the Sea of Sand. I didn't really explain it in the summary.

Disclaimer-I don't own anything!

**Mortal Heroes**

Staggering over to the rocky ledge towering over the Sea of Sand, Numair gazed across the brutal terrain, praying that their stormwing escorts would come, and soon.

"How does it look Numair?"

Daine had been standing nearby, observing her new found lover.

"At the moment sweet, not very good."

Numair wished he had more comforting words than that, for his sake and Daine's, but unless Rikash came to their aid they were both out of luck.

Daine walked up next to Numair and stared out into the clear sapphire sky. It was a gorgous day despite the scorching desert heat. Daine closed her eyes and savored the tranquil beauty. Just then an idea came to her head.

"You know Numair, I could fly out and search for them."

That statement immediately got Numair's attention.

"NO!"

Just the thought of Daine alone in the vast, desolate desert before him made his blood chill. Who knew what was out there?

Daine however wasn't very pleased with Numair's protection efforts, and glared daggers at him.

"Numair listen to me, if we don't do something right now, we will be stuck here looking up at the sky and whining that no one has come to help us for the rest of our lives."

Numair didn't really have anything to say to that blunt statement so he got up and decided to go gather kindling for a fire, mumbling something about pushy women along the way.

Daine watched Numair stalk off with an amused smile on her lips. Men could be so overprotective, expecially the one she was dealing with right now.

A sudden ache in her legs made Daine realize that she needed to sit down, so she perched herself up onto a nearby boulder and glanced across the horizon.

The Sea of Sand. She had heard stories, mostly from Alanna, about how mortal heroes are taken by the gods and placed there. If they survive, than their mortal impurities had been seared away. Daine shivered at the thought and prayed to every god that Rikash would come.

Numair, who had been diligently gathering wood, paused and sighed. He sneaked a glance over at Daine, who was staring mystified at the landscape in front of her. Gods how did she become so beautiful? With her rosy cheeks, full lips, lush curly hair… _Come on Numair stop it! You've been abandoned by those who promised to help you, and now you are staring at your student like some lovesick puppy!_

Numair snapped back into reality and looked down at the small bundle of wood in his hands. He dropped it and walked over to Daine.

Daine heard his approaching footsteps and turned around. She gazed into his fatigued face.

"I-I think we should attempt to cross the Sea of Sand. We aren't accomplishing anything just sitting around here waiting for help that won't come."

Numair looked down and nodded grimly. _Mithros curse you Rikash!_

Daine got down from the rock and threw her arms around Numair and layed her face against his chest. Numair wrapped his arms around her and gently pressed his lips against her forehead.

"Magelet, we should probably get some rest if we are journeying into the Sea of Sand tomarrow. "

Daine nodded, disentangled herself from Numair, and proceded to help set up camp.

There, how did you think it was? hehe yes, I know it was very short, and I intended it to be that way… don't worry you will understand later… review review review!

Sarah


	2. Restless Nights and Unexpected Visitors

**Wow, I can't believe how long it took me to update... Well, I guess it was all a mixture of an extra busy schedule, writer's block, and homework by the truckload. **

**Disclaimer- THE PLOT BELONGS TO NARM'S BOREAS! Lol there nb, I made up for not putting it in the first chapter :-)**

**I'm too lazy to type up responses to my reviewers individually, so I will just send one great big thank you to the VERY FEW reviewers of mine... hint hint lol thanks for the comments guys!**

**Now, I am sure you all would rather read the story than all of this other nonsense, so I will just cut to the chase...**

**Mortal Heroes **

**Chapter One**

Rikash stared through the confines of his cage and sighed deeply. He knew that he should always expect the unexpected, but he never thought that his plans of escorting the two mortals would be intercepted. He didn't understand why he was so worried, because he had never been sentimentally attached to any other human but Maura before, but somehow, as he stared up at the twilight sky, he couldn't help but think that he betrayed the two people that trusted him for help.

"So mortal lover, you got us into this predicament, how do you plan to get us out of it?"

Rikash rolled his eyes. It was bad enough being caged, but being caged with the whole Stone Tree nation that thought every thing was his fault was even worse.

"It wasn't all his fault Zusha, and I think you know it," snapped Barzah, who had walked up behind the arguers. "And that goes for all of you! I don't want to hear anymore bickering between any of us! If we wish to get out of this squalor, than we had better learn to tolerate and support each other."

With that, the stormwing queen gave one more paint-stripping glare to all of her subjects and stalked back to the corner where her and her consort Hebakh were inhabiting.

Judging by the reaction of blank faces, the attempts of trying to hide snickers, and the occasional shifting of feet, the other stormwings were quite immune to Barzah's outbursts. Especially since as each day went by, her lectures were gradually increasing.

Rikash couldn't help but smirk. Barzah was getting even more irritated day by day than he was.

Looking back out towards the distant horizon, Rikash gave another vexed sigh, and started repeating the same statement over and over in his head. Ozorne was going to die a very long, and very painful death before the war was over. For Daine and Numair, for the Stone Tree Nation, and for himself. He could be sure of that.

Daine fidgeted in her bedroll, trying to get comfortable. No matter which way she moved, there was always a sharp ache somewhere in her body. Adding that to the fact that there were torrents of thoughts currently swimming in her head, it was amazing that she could still be lying down and not pacing all over the camp.

Turning onto her back, she looked up on the starlit sky. Seeing the array of bright twinkling gems in the vast heavens mixed with the crisp nighttime air and soft forest sounds made her smile a little. It was hard to believe that a place could be so peaceful and innocent right next to the most arid and tormenting desert in all of the realms.

Twisting onto her side, she closed her eyes and tried relaxing for what felt like the five hundredth time that night. Blocking out thoughts of what was to come in the near future, and forgetting her physical pain, she felt unconsciousness coming on, and welcomed it with open arms.

Numair was not having any more luck on the good night's rest than Daine was. Unfortunately for him, restlessness overpowered the desire to stay in his bedroll, so after three separate trips to the privy, he decided to take a walk.

Careful not to wake Daine, Numair snuck through the camp as silently as he could manage, and stepped out onto the packed down trail. Slowly meandering down the path, Numair took in his surroundings. In a way, he almost wished he could stay here longer and get to understand the divine realms more. But that wish was soon squashed. Both he and Daine were needed desperately for the war, and they were not doing any good here.

A deep squelching noise soon brought Numair back to his sensing. Looking down at his right foot, he made the clear observation that he was stuck up to his calf muscle in thick mud.

A hard tug, a stumble, and a couple of curse words later, Numair was once again back on the trail. Only this time, he decided that he should watch where he was going.

Daine, whose sleep had remained short lived, was starting to get a fire going and glanced up at Numair as he came into view. Smiling, she got up and walked over to him. All it took was one look at his bloodshot eyes and his muddy right leg and she knew that he hadn't had any sleep.

Before Numair could say anything, Daine gave him a long, hard kiss and backed away with a slight humorous look in her eye.

"Welcome back Master Mage. If you had come back any later, I would have started to think something would have happened to you."

Numair, still starstruck from the kiss, grinned and leaned towards her until his face wasn't more than two inches away from hers.

"Nothing is going to happen to either of us, especially not on my watch."

With that he grabbed Daine's waist and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. Daine, who was taken by the element of surprise, was startled but soon joined into the passion, throwing her arms around his neck and pushing him into a nearby tree so hard that an array of leaves and dew rained down on them.

So absorbed in each other, neither Daine nor Numair noticed the crunches of leaves beneath the hooves of a herd of bloodthirsty centaurs sneaking up into their camp. The two lovers didn't realize they had guests until it was a little too late. With Numair being drained, and Daine still exhausted, they were in no shape for any fight, especially not against a herd of centaurs that looked ready to rip their throats out.

"D-D-Daine, I think we should go. Now."

Daine slowly turned around and jumped at the sight of eight centaurs having a field day in their makeshift camp.

"You know Numair, I was just thinking the same thing."

With that, the two took off running, leaving their dignity of being the top two mages in Tortall behind, towards the only place that the centaurs would leave them alone. The Sea of Sand.

**Well there you have it. Not the all time greatest piece of writing in the world, but hey what can I say? I've been a busy girl lately. I really need your input though, because I am not exactly sure where I am going to take this fic. So PLEASE review, and you will make me a very happy person :-) And I will try to update a little sooner next time lol. Oh and I apologize for the jumping to different POV and not having very good page breaks... blame it all on my computer**

**Sarah**


	3. Hardships

Okey dokey, well I have finally decided to write another chapter to this story lol after about five months... I hope you like it! It is kind of short again, but oh well, ill try to make it up next time.

Thank you reviewers! I will try to do responses next time, but for right now I will just say that I appreciate it and it keeps me writing!

And thanks again for the idea ali! And yes, I read back over that last chapter and I couldn't believe what I wrote! It was like a whole page was missing... I dunno... hopefully this one makes up for it!

And to everyone else, REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks

**Mortal Heroes**

**Chapter 2**

A mixture of fatigue and heat brought Daine and Numair back to their senses. They looked around their barren surroundings and came to the conclusion that what they were trying to do was absolutely insane. Who in existence could survive such a trip as the one they were planning to take, with no provisions besides the things they had fled with? Already a film of dust was clogging their mouths and throats, and beads of perspiration were running down their faces. The sun's brutal rays beat down mercilessly, making sight near impossible and the heat near unbearable.

Numair, who had sat down on a nearby boulder while trying to catch his breath, chuckled to himself.

"You know sweet, this has got to be the most foolish thing I have ever done in thirty years of doing foolish things."

Daine, who had her hands on her knees trying to regain her lost breath, smiled to herself and squinted up at her beloved teacher.

" I dunno Numair, there was that one time-" Daine joked, trying to make light of the matter.

Numair smiled as he shook his head and sighed deeply. They could joke about their predicament all they wanted, but it wouldn't change the fact that they were stuck in a seemingly endless desert with a herd of centaurs behind them.

He scanned across the luminous sky; as if the moment he looked he would see the glitter of steel feathers somewhere beneath the horizon. But his search for the missing stormwings was fruitless. All that he could see were vivid hues of blue for endless miles, with the blazing sun right above him. He was just going to have to accept the fact, that he and his young companion were now completely on their own.

Daine, who had noticed Numair's distress, walked up next to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"This isn't your fault Numair, if that is what you are thinking."

Numair brought his gaze down from the sky and smiled at his concerned magelet.

"I know it's not Daine, I just hate being in situations when I am completely powerless and helpless to stop certain outcomes, and this is definitely one of those situations."

As if to prove his point, Numair slumped down to the ground and scowled.

Daine chuckled and joined him on the ground, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You do know that pouting and feeling sorry for ourselves isn't going to get us any more closer to the Dragonlands, right Numair?" Daine stated, matter-of-factly.

"Yes I do know that Magelet," replied Numair loftily. "But at this moment, getting closer to the Dragonlands is not my main priority. My main priority is survival in this damn heat."

Daine could tell that Numair was no longer in a very joking or happy mood. Instead of keeping the conversation of their ill fate continuing, she snuggled up next to him, laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Thoughts whirled through her mind. Was Kitten still all right? Did all of her friends assume her to be dead? Is the war taking a turning point for the better or worse? So much could be happening in Tortall, while they were stuck in a godforsaken desert, with no food, water, or protection from the cruel sun. Daine scowled amidst her thoughts and felt herself drift towards sleep. She didn't waste energy trying to resist it; instead she embraced its welcoming presence.

As the two mages sat together on the sandy ground, the time ticked by and soon the sun was gradually inching its way lower and lower on the horizon. A comforting coolness washed over their battered and exhausted bodies, bringing renewed strength and stamina to assist their nighttime travels.

Numair nudged Daine and she awoke, groggily and disoriented at first, but quickly sat up and wiped the sleep out of her eyes.

"I'm quite sorry to disturb you Magelet, but if we want to get anywhere without dying from heat exhaustion, we need to commute now," apologized Numair, with a guilty look on his face.

"Of course," replied Daine, hiding back a yawn. "Now is good."

And with that, Daine pulled herself to her feet, brushed herself off, and stretched. Numair did the same.

After a few paces, the two knew that this was going to be no easy journey. Their feet sunk deep into the sand with every step, and it took much precious effort to take another. They were soon out of breath and had a difficult time trying to find motivation to keep going when their legs and feet protested with aches and pains. The one thing they didn't have to deal with at the present was the sun, but in a few hours it would begin its torture all over again.

Daine gave up trying to count each step, and keep track of their distance. She was quite sure they had already gone about two miles, and without any sign whatsoever of the Dragonlands in the distance, she knew they had a very long way to go. It became quite clear to her that the horrific tales of the Sea of Sand that she had listened in the past were not all exaggerations. It truly was a place that only the strongest mortal heroes could last in. _And I plan to survive in this_, she thought to herself, _both me and Numair are coming out of this place alive._

As she thought of her lanky companion, she glanced over at him. Determination was featured across his rugged face, and each step he took was forceful and strong, as if he wanted to make it noticeable that he was not going to lose a battle to the elements of nature.

Daine knew a lot of it was a facade. Though Numair was physically fit for a mage, weariness was hidden behind his determined look, and every pace he took looked to be strenuous on his whole body. She feared that a mere gust of wind could bring him toppling to the ground.

Daine herself wasn't in the best of shape either. The sun had scorched her fair skin during the day, and it was starting to blister and peel. Muscles she didn't even know she had ached in every which way, her head throbbed, and her dry lips and throat begged for water.

She kept going a little ways farther, but after a while she had had enough. "Numair, there is no way we can keep going like this," insisted Daine, who had stopped walking and stubbornly stuck her chin up at Numair. "Can't we please just take a quick break? There is no sense in killing ourselves with this pace on the first day of travel."

Numair turned and looked his lover in the eye. He was about to protest, but the pleading look in her eye made him think otherwise. He might be able to go a little further, but there was no way that Daine could take another step without collapsing.

"Alright Sweet, we might as well. Just keep in mind that we need to get as much ground covered as we can possibly do so during the night hours while the climate is relatively cooler than during the day," Numair reluctantly replied.

Daine nodded in agreement, and sank onto the ground. She was sound asleep in the three seconds it took Numair to go to her.

He laid down beside her and put a protective arm around her waist. He wasn't sure how they were going to make it out of the desert, but at least, for now, they had each other. And at that moment, that was all that mattered.

**And there it is. I hope it was ok, and it didn't suck too much... please tell me what you think!**

**Sarah**


End file.
